villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devil (Creepypasta)
|hobby = Deceiving mortals and making deals with them. |goals = Corrupt all life. |crimes = Malefic Grand theft animarum Corruption Possession |type of villain = Satanic Deal Maker}} The Devil is a major antagonist on the Creepypasta forums, appearing in many stories in some form or other. Biography The Devil is perhaps somewhat inevitably a major antagonist in the Creepypasta forums. He appears occasionally, seldom being seen, but controlling the story, manipulating events. Said to be the classic Christian Devil, he is able to contact greedy or foolish humans via a special ritual involving mirrors. He uses these mirrors as portals to speak with humans and to tempt them into gaining Satanic powers. He will sometimes ask for a Faustian deal, being greedy - but only if the human brings it up in talk. List of Satanic Creepypasta Stories NOTE: These are NOT ALL of the stories that feature the Prince of Darkness himself. There are many more out there for horror fans to discover. The Devil Game The Devil as shown in Creepypasta is terrifying. He is sly, clever, arrogant yet not foolish, unlike many popular villains. He is always one step ahead and knows human psychology. He plays on human fear, like in the ritual he shows corpses watching the human and dead eyes on their backs. The Devil will try anything to escape Hell - he will try and look frightened and point behind the human, only to have him vanish when they have looked round. The Devil at this point has possessed the human and will use their body to commit all sorts of terrible crimes in the hours before three and six in the morning. The Devil has his own favourite tramping ground in North Carolina where he meditates in the pre-dawn hours and strenghtens his powers. A Friend in Need The Devil also returns in the Creepypasta story, A Friend in Need. In the story he appears when a disillusioned starving priest is praying to God to help him get more worshippers, and he appears walking into the church as a man in a white suit. He pretends to react in pain when the priest burns him with holy water, but the Devil then explains he was interested in the man and wanted to get him with more worshippers. The Devil makes a deal - he will possess the priest and use his magic to make the Mass a success - in return the priest has to give the Devil an unholy baptism for a very special child - Adolf Hitler. Hope Is Lost In the deleted creepypasta Hope is Lost, the Devil uses an unfinished episode of the SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon as a message from Hell, telling that he was coming to unleash death and destruction. In the episode, he enlists SpongeBob to do just that, unleashing literal hell on Bikini Bottom, with all the characters from the show dead and crucified and the entire landscape transformed. The unfortunate intern who watches the episode is corrupted by the Devil himself and murders his fellow intern Tina, then warns the readers that he was the Devil's "chosen slayer" and that he was "coming for them". A Favor for a Favor The Devil appears in the creepypasta A Favor for a Favor. In this story, he takes the form of a douchebag street kid and helps a man named Jacob. Jacob is a young formerly married man who lost his children to Pastor Alonzo, a deceptive, and sinful pastor at a very large mega church in California who Jacobs's wife dumped him for and won a courthouse custody battle (with Alonzo winning via his large money enabling him to hire lawyers and pay child support) and took his two kids Hunter and Elizabeth. Alonzo has a wife named Darcy Alonzo, who is slowly dying of cancer. After she dies, the Pastor was planning on having Jacob's wife and kids move in with him in his massive mansion house. Jacob became extremely depressed and was preparing to commit suicide, but he is continually harassed by the Devil (who mimicked the voice of a Hispanic Maid) until he finally reveals himself. After eventually (supernaturally) proving he is indeed the Devil, he tells Jacob that he must murder his ex-wife and Pastor Alonzo. After eventually convincing him to do so, Jacob and the Devil sneak into the pastor's house (while Alonzo was having sexual intercourse with Jacob's wife) and Jacob shoots them both dead (neutering Alonzo with a bullet before killing him). The Devil takes the form of Pastor Alonzo and has police officers (who he also did favors for) clean up Jacob's massacre. The only favor Satan asks for is that Jacob does not tell what happened in the house to Darcy. The Devil later "did her a little favor" later and Darcy was miraculously healed form her cancer. A year has passed and Jacob is happily reunited with his children when he receives a Christmas card from the Alonzo's. It depicted Darcy and "the pastor", while Darcy is 9 months pregnant. Clever The Devil appears in this story in the form of a hooded man who stumbles across a young man walking home in the city streets. The Devil offers to freely grant the man one wish for anything he desired. The man arrogantly believes he can outsmart the Devil by simply asking for one dollar. To his astonishment, the man actually materializes a real $1 bill from thin air and gives it to the man before vanishing without a trace. When the man gets home, he is completely outraged that he wasted a supernatural wish on a simple dollar. He complicates the many awesome things he could have wished for. He finally begins to spiral into dark thoughts about horrible things he could have wished to happen to people he hates. Finally, in rage, he sets out to kill his abusive and lazy boss. He murders his secretary (who the boss had sexual intercourse with earlier) with a stapler. He then stabs two fountain pins into his boss' eyes. The SWAT police arrive (theoretically called by another boss screwing his secretary) and swarm the man's work building. The man finishes his boss by throwing him off the roof and he lands on a police vehicle (in which he believed his boss belonged). The man rips the dollar bill in half and jumps to his death to avoid being arrested. As he falls, he sees the same man who granted him his wish (who he now recognizes as the Devil). He dies knowing the Devil is far more clever than he is. Deals In this story, the Devil takes the form of a hobo and offers to kill a pair of bullies for a piece of the protagonist's soul (earlier they had beaten him up and taken his phone). The person agrees and the bullies all die in varying and painful ways. Although the protagonist is glad they're dead, he can't seem to feel happy about it either. He next meets the Devil and makes a deal to kill the man's cheating ex wife in a house fire in exchange for more of his soul. As the man makes more deals with the Devil, he loses more and more of his humanity, unable to feel any emotion. Finally, he offers longevity at the price of the man's mother's life (and possibly her soul) and the final part of the man's soul. Many years pass as the now seemingly immortal man ages away. He seemingly gains powers similar to the Devil himself; he being able to make similar deals with other people in order to regain his soul and finally be able to die. Fun Fact The protagonist of this creepypasta is a man dying slowly and painfully of cancer and wanting his family to be financially secure after he dies; he summons the Devil to ensure this will be the case. The Devil agrees to help the man with his problem (and will even take the man's cancer away while he's at it). The only thing the Devil asks for in return is that he will be allowed to take one organ from the man's body. He also explains that he can fix the man's body so he can still survive without the organ he chooses. The man accepts the deal and the Devil removes the man's skin (since skin is considered an organ). Personality Sly, cunning, manipulative, vain, prideful, envious, wrathful, slothful, lustful, gluttonous and greedy, the Devil in Creepypasta knows human psychology inside out, and speaking with him is said to be akin to speaking to Hannibal Lecter. The Devil is extremely evil, yet he is very smooth talking and conceited, he genuinely sees life as one big game, and cunningly awaits his turn at the dice. He is not bound to Hell, strictly speaking, being able to roam the Earth just like his Biblical counterpart. Also like his Biblical version, he is a roaring lion, prideful and vain, and often takes the forms of extremely handsome young men, often clad in white, representing his former self as Lucifer the Light Bringer. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Possessor Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Unseen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictionalized Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Theology Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Internet Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Giant Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Genies